Run Away Bride
by Lindycff
Summary: Sonny thinks he lost Carly to Jax but at the last moment Carly runs off and finally followers her heart


Run Away Bride  
(NC-17 warning)

The sound of screeching cars and screaming people followed behind Carly as she ran out of the church building like the devil himself was chasing after her. Tears streamed down her face clouding her vision but that didn't stop her fast pace as she ran straight into the park. Desperate to get away from the mistake she was about to make and hopefully fix the damaged she caused.

Meanwhile Sonny was sitting in a darken room. His hand clutches the glass he held as he gazes into the picture frame that he was holding with his other hand. The smile on her face was something he dreaded seeing again knowing that the next time he would see it, it wouldn't be for him but for another man.  
Taking a sip of his drink, Sonny throws the picture frame across the room in anger. Angry that she would actually go through with it and marry a man she wasn't in love with when she knew he still loved her and was willing to do anything to make things work this time around.

By the time Carly finally found herself where her heart so desperately wanted to be she was out of breath from all the running; she was a total mess. Her white dress had mud stains on it, not that it would matter since she wouldn't be using that dress again anyways.

The guard standing duty outside the gate took in her appearance and asked with concern "Are you alright Mrs. C?"

Glancing at the guard Carly whispers out "Far from it, but I tend to fix that"

Walking into the living room Carly almost stepped onto the broken glass that was lying on the floor from the picture frame Sonny had smashed earlier.

Seeing a drink in his hand Carly states the obvious "You've been drinking"

A bitter chuckle is her response as Sonny takes a swift sip from his drink. Bending down wanting to turn over the picture that was lying on the floor Carly hears Sonny scream out "DONT TOUCH THAT!

Standing up Carly asks afraid that he was having another one of his breakdowns "Is it a picture of Lilly? Is that why you don't want me to see it?"

"No, it's the picture of the other wife that haunts me, only she isn't dead. Well physically that is because really how can anyone be alive when one denies their heart"

Making her way towards him Carly whispers out knowing she was to blame for this "I'm sorry." She hated herself for hurting him like this. If only she had faced her fears sooner Sonny wouldn't be in so much pain right now.

"Sorry? For what exactly are you sorry about Caroline or should I call you Mrs. Jax now?"

Shutting her eyes at the harshness and bitterness of his tone of voice Carly confesses to him "I couldn't do it Sonny. I couldn't marry him" Bending down in front of him, kneeling on her knees she gazes into his hurt eyes "I couldn't promise him my heart in front of God when I knew my heart was already given to you. So I ran as fast as I could from the church so I could tell you that I wanted to stop running from my fears." Wiping the tears from her eyes she whispers out "That is if you still want me"

Seeing she was listening to her heart for the first time in a long time Sonny places his drink down to the floor and within moments found himself capturing Carly's lips with his. 

Pulling Sonny off his chair so he lying with her on the floor as the kiss deepens Carly moans into his mouth kissing him like this just felt so right to her. For the first time in months she was letting her heart call the shots and she couldn't be happier that Sonny still wanted her back despite the hurt she inflicted onto him by pushing him away.

If this was a drunken fantasy he was having Sonny never wanted it to end since it felt so damn good to be finally kissing her while knowing she had chosen him. Pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders Sonny lips trail kisses down her chin to her neck.

Feeling his lips kissing her behind her ear in her favorite spot Carly calls out his name in a small moan "Sonnee"

A grunt escapes his lips as he hears Carly call out his name. Seeing that his fantasy wasn't disappearing and was feeling more and more real to him Sonny's arms reaches behind her and unzips that god forsaken dress she was supposed to wed candy boy in; he needed to rid her of that thing for good. Feeling the cool air of the room hit her skin as Sonny unzipped her dress Carly presses her lips against his shoulder blade. Giving it a butterfly kiss Carly hands work the first three buttons of his shirt open.

Sonny's mouth takes possession of her lips again as he pulls her upwards with him so they are standing. Her dress falls to the ground as they stood and kissed each other passionately.

Feeling her bare skin against the palms of his hands Sonny lets out a moan. Her skin was soft against his touch, and the taste of her lips was a taste he knew if he lived until a hundred he would never get enough of.

Sonny's touch was sending chills up and down her spine like it always did whenever he touched her. Even after four marriages his touch always got to her and she knew he always would. He always had an effect on her even back in the day when she couldn't stand the sight of him.

Her fingertips latch onto the opening of his shirt wanting to rid him of it and needing to feel every rippling mussel of his body. Ripping his shirt open, not wanting to fuss over every single button that seem so tiny to her right now Carly pushes off his dress shirt as she continues to lock lips with him.  
Shrugging out of his shirt, letting it fall the floor Sonny lets out a grunt as her mouth detaches from his. Her lips make a trail of sweet kisses across his jaw line before trailing down to his neck.

As she sucks and kisses his neck Carly feels him pick her up into his strong arms. While Sonny made his way towards the staircase her lips finds their way back to his. Giving him an open mouth kiss she moans out his name.

Their bodies descend onto his bed as they continued to devour each other. Moans and grunts fill the room as they kick off their shoes. Pulling away from the taste of her lips Sonny gazes down at her. Her eyes were filled with love. Her lips were swollen from their lip lock In a soft whisper he warns her, knowing he couldn't make love to her again to only find out in the morning she would change his mind "If we do this, there's no turning back."

Placing a hand over his cheek Carly replies in a whisper of her own "I'm done running scared Sonny. You're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Grinning down at her with his dimples on full display "I won't ever let you go again Caroline." He promise her. He learnt his lesson and he wasn't going to push her away in anger any longer because he knew he couldn't risk losing her again. He came too close this time to ever make that mistake again. Leaning his head against hers he kisses her softly.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Carly sucks at his bottom lip as their lips slightly part. Carly feels his hands cup her breast that were still hiding underneath her lacy white strapless bra. His simple touch made her nipples harden a little knowing what was going to be in store for her.

Feeling her nipples harden against his chest through her bra Sonny lets out a grunt. He couldn't wait to take them into his mouth. Kissing his way down her neck to her chest Sonny's hands reaches underneath her body and sets her breast free with one swift tug. Tossing her bra onto the nightstand, Sonny's lips suck at her right breast that was now set free from its confines.

Delighted moans flee from her mouth as she feels Sonny's lips working their magic onto her breast, taking his sweet time with each one of them. Giving her breast one last suck and kiss he slowly making his way down to her navel as she pants out his name

"Sonneeeee"

At the flick of his tongue in to her navel, Carly lifts her hips as she pleads for him to rid her of her wet G-string that was begging for his touch.

"Sonneeeeeeee, don't tease me"

Lifting his head, Sonny looks into her eyes; he'd waited for months now for her to see the light and come back to him and now that he truly had her this time he was going to take his sweet time with her. He was going to show her everything she had been missing out on because of her fears.

Seeing the smirk across his face, Carly knew he was about to torture her mercilessly. "I need you now Sonny" She whispers out to him, hoping he would change his mind and enter her as fast as he could.  
His fingers sneak underneath the flimsy material that was wet from her female juices and rubs at her clitoris a little, causing her to cry out his name.

"Sonneeeeeee!"

Reaching for his belt Carly feels her hands being pushed away by his as he removes them from underneath her G-string

"Not yet" Is all Sonny tells her with a smile across his face.

Hearing her sigh in frustration, his smile only gets bigger. She had spent months denying him and telling him candy boy was the man she wanted to be with so he would be dammed if he didn't get a little pay back from the trouble she caused between them. He was going to take things as slowly as his growing member would let him hold out on before he plunged himself inside of her tight wet folds. 

Carly shuts her eyes as she feels his hot lips trail kisses up and down her inner thighs; her fingers entangle themselves into his dark black curls at the back of his head.

Grunting out when he feels her fingers toying with his hair, Sonny pushes aside her g-string a little before licking at her vagina.

Feeling his wet tongue touching her womanhood causes her to cry out his name.  
"SONNEEEEEEEEE!"

She wanted more of him and she wanted it now. She wanted to feel his enlarged penis filling her walls like no other man ever filled her so completely.

Having a little pity on her Sonny fingers tug off her wet G-string and pushes them down her long slim legs. Spreading her legs open more he lifts them up and onto his shoulders. His eyes take a small moment to admire her womanhood before he plunges his tongue inside her; Carly's legs wrap around his neck as he tastes her sweetness.

Her fingers grasp his sheets as she chants out his name over and over again. His tongue twirls around inside her sweet honey as his fingers play with her clitoris. It didn't take Carly long before she was hit with an organism.

Sucking her dry, as her wet juices pour out in to his mouth Sonny hears Carly yell out his name. Once he licked her clean, Carly's legs fell back onto the mattress as he crawls his way back up to her. Framing her face in his hands, Sonny kisses her passionately, making her taste her own sweetness.

Feeling his shaft against her thighs Carly's hands try again to reach for his belt; she needed to set him free from his pants. To her delight Sonny lets her this time and before long his belt was discarded to the floor where it belonged. Their bodies flip over as Sonny kissed her zealously. Pulling her lips away once she managed to unbutton his pants, Carly pushes them down his legs.

Smiling down at him, Carly whispers out "It's my turn to return the favor."

Rolling his R's Sonny utters out "Rrrrrrrrreally?"

Cocking her head a little to the side Carly tells him "You're friend here is in for a real treat"

"My friend can't wait" he admits to her.

Sliding down his body Carly's hands massage him over his boxers. Hearing him grunt out as she plays with his rock hard rod Carly fingers unbutton the small button of the opening of his boxers and reaches inside. Fondling his manhood Carly feels his pre-cum at the tip of his penis.

Shutting his eyes as he feels her touching his member Sonny calls out Carly's name with a pant "Car-lee!"

Gazing down at him she smirks much like he did with her earlier. Carly calls out his name so he would open his eyes and look up at her "Sonny"

Opening his eyes when she removes her hands from his penis as she called out his name Sonny looks at her and asks in a frustrated tone of voice "What?"

"I love you" She simply tells him.

Grinning back at her he murmurs out to her "I Love you too"

Gazing back at his boxers Carly's fingers slides them down his legs. Once he is free of his boxers his rock hard rod springs up fully erected towards her face.

After licking her lips at the sight of him Carly takes his penis into his mouth and sucks him without a lot of pressure not wanting him to explode into her mouth just yet. Feeling his hands clutching her blonde strains of hairs Carly swirls her tongue around him like a snake wrapping around its pray.

"Carleeeee"he pants out, loving the feeling of her wet, hot tongue around his penis. 

Hearing her name come out of his mouth encourages her to apply a bit more pressure as she sucks him harder while sliding him almost free and sucking him back in again.

Grunts escapes Sonny as he feels her fingers playing with his balls all the while her mouth works him over real good. As she sucked her way up and down her penis, releasing him in and out of her mouth in a increasing pace he is soon hit with an orgasm.

"CAR-LEEEE!"

As he calls out her name Carly swallows all he had to give her. Once she had swallows all of his cum, and licks him clean she crawls back up into his arms, kissing his chest on her way up.

Taking possession of her lips Sonny kisses her sweetly. Their kisses soon turn wild as they both trash around his bed. Their moans and grunts yet again fill the room as they both fight for control of the kiss. 

Flipping Carly over so he is now laying on top of her, Sonny feels her breast pressed against his chest and lets out a grunt as his member becomes hard again. Placing himself between her legs he penetrates himself inside of her.

Wrapping her legs around his waist as his penis stretches her insides; Carly calls out his name in a heated pant

"Oh Sonnee"

Their pace is slow at first, but as time goes by their slow paces becomes faster and faster as Sonny thrusts in and out over and over again and again. Her body is the first to succumb before him; her orgasm washes over her she screams out his name.

"OH SONNEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Soon after that, feeling her walls squeezing his member tight, Sonny is hit with an orgasm of his own.  
Spilling his seed inside of her, Sonny chants out her name "CAR-LEEE"

Sonny's body becomes limp on top of hers as he lays his head in the crock of her neck and he gives her a small kiss. Once he regains his strengths he slips himself free and rolls onto what would be her side of the bed. Pulling her into his arms he hugs her tightly as she lays her head onto his chest.

Her fingertips traces circles around his nipple as she whispers out "It's good to be home"

Kissing her forehead he lets out a grunt. "It's good to have you back home... finally" Shutting his eyes he whispers out "Get some sleep"

Looking down at her seeing her shutting her eyes. Sonny shuts his own eyes knowing that tomorrow and the next few months they will have plenty of work to do to become a family with a bond that no one could come between them ever again.

The end  
I hope everyone enjoyed reading this short fic. All feedback will be welcome and appreciated.  
Take care.


End file.
